Joker's Little Bird
by Roselilly68
Summary: Tim Drake gets captured by a madman! Tortured and drugged into believing he's The Jokers son, Tim struggles with the two sides of himself. Will his family be able to save him and will they be able to uncover The Joker's ultimate plan? I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE BATMAN FRANCHISE! Yadda yadda legal stuff.
1. Chapter 1: A Bird of The Night

AN: Hey guys! I'm semi-serious about this thing so please be gentle. :3 This is purely for entertainment purposes so if you have any opinions or tips or just want to say hi, go ahead and do that review thing. Everything helps. Oh and definitely if you want to see a certain thing happen or said let me know and if I like it, I'll put it into a chapter. Really excited for this fanfic so Enjoy!~~

**Chapter One: A Bird of The Night**

_What are you doing?_, Tim silently breathed to himself. He was crouched on the roof of a warehouse clinging to the shadows of Gotham. He was given a tip to where The Joker was hiding out since his recent escape from Arkham, and he has little time to act. He didn't want to come alone, hence his cross question towards himself, but no one was available. B has an important business dinner to go to. Dick is out of the country on a mission. Jason is...well unavailable- he keeps to himself. Damian is at his friends house, and bringing him is completely out of the question which only leaves Tim.

Adrenaline fills the Red Robin as he moves to enter to warehouse. _What are you DOING?_, he repeats in his head. This is a stupid idea, but it's even more stupid to not at least check it out. This is his job. _Okay, just a quick look around and then I'm gone._ He stealthily infiltrates the building and remains unseen as he searches for any evidence that The Joker is here. He keeps to the ceiling, looking down at the boxes, crates and huge shelves that litter the warehouse. After skimming through the rafters for a birds eye view (heh), the Red Robin dropped to the ground to search the boxes doubting he'd find anything.

After an hour or so of digging through junk, Tim was about ready to call it a night. _See? Nothing to worry about. Just a bad tip with false information._ He was going around making sure nothing was out of place when he spotted something peeking out behind a shelf. Though he was fairly certain there was nothing in the depot, he had to make sure. If he misses something and the joker gets away, it'll be all his fault. He swiftly made his way over to the shelf to get a closer look. The wheels in his brain struggled to turn and he picked up the sole playing card.

"Tch tch, Baby bird." sang a scratchy voice. "You came alone?" Tim swore, spinning around in panic. He only saw the pale, smiling face for a second before he got a mouth full of smoke.

"Joker!" Tim coughed, immediately feeling the effects of the paralyzing gas. His limbs felt heavy and useless. He barely even registered The Joker's fist connecting with his stomach pitching him forward. Tim's wobbly legs gave out and he clumsily fell to the floor face first. _ That's gonna hurt in the morning..._ He thought to himself, unable to speak. Not that he'd say that outloud anyways. Joker's laugh echoed throughout the storehouse and his goons began to clamber inside, smashing through windows and crates.

"How lucky," The Joker hummed to no one and everyone at the same time. "I was just saying how I was in the need for one of Batty's little Robins." His thoughtful expression turned sour and warped. "I wanted the one he favors most: Nightwing." The villain kicked him in the stomach a couple of times. "But, this piece of shit will have to do." He said composing himself back into a twisted smile. "Load him up."

Thick meaty hands roughly grabbed Tim, blindfolding him. They carried his limp body outside and threw him in what sounded like an idling truck. Hitting the wall, Tim fell to ground breathless. He tried to not let his thoughts swirl around like they are, but his anxiety was getting to him. _I really screwed up this time. Man, what is Batman going to say?!_ The truck was throw into gear and quickly sped off. It took sharp turns and sudden stops throwing Tim around like a ragdoll. _I'm going to be sick. Can't they at least try to drive better? It's not like I have dangerous equipment strapped to my belt or anything..._

Suddenly, the Red Robin didn't mind being thrown around anymore. He's hoping the emergency button on his com will be pressed somehow. It will alert everyone to his location and they'll come no matter what. Here's to hoping. The truck came to a screeching halt, throwing Tim against the back wall again.

He breathed a groan and the henchmen dragged his body into, what he could only guess is, another warehouse. They stood him upright and raised his arms over his head, suspending him off the ground by his wrists with chains and hung there for a few minutes, trying to collect his bearings. The stupid henchmen didn't bother to take the sack off his head, so he's still very confused and his mind keeps spinning. Something sickly sweet wafted to Tim. _God, who sprayed perfume? It's giving me a headache. Wait...that s'no..._ Tim felt his eyes drooping and his ragged breathing began evening out. _Damnit..they seriously need...to cool...with...drugging..._


	2. Chapter 2: Home From Work

AN: So excited I couldnt wait to post the next chapter! Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Two: Home From Work**

"Good evening, Sir." An older proper gentleman greets a frowning man at the door. He offers to take the man's coat and hat, and the man lays them out in his arms.

"Thanks, Alfred." The man grumbles.

"My pleasure, Master Bruce." Alfred Pennyworth disappears with his garments and Bruce heads into his study. Alfred reappears quickly with a tray of warm dinner and fresh tea. "Tea, Sir?" He asked setting the tray down on a serving stand.

"Please." Bruce says absently already lost in the cases on his desk. "Tim already in bed?" He inquired after a moment taking a sip.

"Master Timothy has yet to return to the manor, Sir." Alfred says pointedly. Bruce glances at the large grandfather clock against the far wall. It was nearly 3 in the morning.

"When did he leave? Did he say where he was going?"

"He left around Eleven O'Clock, and no. He only said that he'd heard some information and that he was seeing if it 'checks out'."

Cases forgotten Bruce asked, "Who went with him?"

"He went alone. Master Damien is with a friend, while Master Richard is out on a mission." Bruce noted how Alfred didn't mention Jason. He swiftly made his way into The Cave and logged onto the coms.

"Status report." He said into the microphone.

"Sleeping." Damian whispered crossly into his com. "And I would like to keep it that way. Goodnight, father." He hissed, turning off the connection.

"Still on the down low." Dick said through a mouth full of food. "Nothings happened so far over here, B."

"Have you heard from Tim?"

"No, haven't heard from him all day! Why is he's ignoring me!" He demanded sadly.

"Dick, you're three hours ahead of us." Bruce reminded him.

"Riiiight. So why do you want to know?" He asked not so subtly.

"Tim is missing."

"Oh noo! My baby brother! Don't worry, Timmy! I'm coming straight home."

"No, I need you over there. I'll handle this. You just do your job."

"Hmf!" Dick grumbled. "Has he pressed his locator?"

"No, which makes the worst of this situation."

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

Bruce didn't respond. He only shut off the microphone and changed into his batsuit. He checked his belt and opened up his personal com just in case.

"Alfred, I'm going out."

"Be safe, Master Bruce." Batman just grunts and jumps into the Batmobile. He revs the engine to life and speeds out of The Cave.


	3. Chapter 3: Cat Out of The Bag

AN: Don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing! :) Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Three: Cat Out of The Bag**

Tim's arms ache, throbbing dully, as he slowly becomes conscious again. The bag was off his head and there was confusion all around him. The warehouse was empty except for a couple steel, surgical instrument carts that circled him. There was also a huge table to the right of him with his belt and his clothes on it, some of them ripped, but nothing more than this little set-up. He looked down and saw that he only had on his undershorts. A blush swept over his body and then panic. He's seen my face! Does he know who I am?! What do I do? His entire body throbbed and him wiggling around like he's doing isn't helping at all. In the middle of trying to hatch an escape plan, the doors behind him opened, and a hush ran through the building and into Tim, sending chills up and down his body.

"Little Robin Red sat upon a tree," sang a familiar voice. The Joker came out from around him. "Up went the pussy and down came he." Tim sees him take something from one of the carts as he walks towards him. "Out jumped the pussy, onto the Robin." The Joker is right by him now. The hot breath in his ear made him shiver. "'Tweet', says the birdie as the Cat. Digs. In.", he says stabbing a scalpel into Tim emphasising the three words. The boy hissed at the pain, and the villain laughs maniacally as the warm, red liquid trickles down Tim's side.

"What do you want, Joker?" Tim managed to slur out. He felt drunk as his adrenaline mixed with the sedative that was still lingering in his body.

"Woah, slow down! What's the rush?" He smiled. "Take a seat. Get comfortable. We're going to be here all night." He chuckles to himself. "Well, all day."

Tim looked over at the table that has his gear on it. He couldn't see if his com had activated or not. His attention was drawn away to the hot pain on his stomach.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy." The fiend hissed into his face. His breath was hot and smelled like curdled milk. Tim huffed something about Tic-Tacs and was rewarded with a punch in the ribs. "Don't get smart with me! Next time, I'll cut out your tongue." Tim obeyed, knowing that what he was saying was true.

The Joker walked over the table, picking up the communicator from out of the folds of his shirt. "And we wouldn't want our little Robin to be unable to sing." He picked up a overly-sized hammer and smashed the com. "Now, would we?" He turned his attention away from the remains of the device and onto Tim again. "Shall we continue our 'conversation'?", He asked raising the hammer setting upon him once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Last Resort

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but no promises ;) I realize my language is pretty simple and my sentences can be a little bland. I hope you guys like this new chapter! Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Four: Last Resort**

Batman sighed, looking up the old, dirty apartment building. He's searched all day yesterday and all day today with nothing to show for it. He's contacted everyone Tim knows and no one has heard a thing! Begrudgingly, he decided he needed help, and there's only one person that could be of any real use. Bruce went up to the front desk and cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"Third floor. Last door on the right." The man said without looking up from his paper. Bruce grumbled a thanks and headed towards the elevator. "'s broken." The man called. Of course it is. Bruce thought.

He didn't bother knocking on the door; he just let himself inside. Well, after he hacked the security system. Jason was barely phased when he heard Bruce come in.

"Congratulations, Bruce. You used the door for once." Jason said from the couch trying to ignore the agitation of having someone come into his apartment uninvited. Once it was clear Jason wasn't getting up, Bruce silently went to him.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Jason said after a few moments of silence.

"Tim is missing."

"And that's my problem because...?" He replied absently.

" I have been searching all day."Jason turned back to the TV.

"Again. Where do I come in at?"

Bruce sighed. He was getting really tired of these games. "Jason, this is Tim we're talking about here." He just shrugged.

"Maybe he got some sense and decided to get out while he could." Bruce was silent. "Who knows. Maybe he got sick of being treated like a slave, always following orders."

"Jason." Bruce warned.

"I'm just saying." Jason shrugged. "Why are you here again? Where's golden boy? Get him to help."

"Dick is out of the country, and if we wait any longer.." He trailed off and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Bruce. You're so dramatic. I'll help you even though I'm sure your little pet is fine." Jason crossed his arms. "But it'll cost you."

"Ok whatever you want, you'll get it. Money? Weapons? Anything." He gruffed

Jason jumped up and clapped his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Anything to help poor Timmy. We'll start tonight." Batman gave him a steely look. "Okay now, whatever. Didn't know you cared so much about the replacement."

Bruce silently turned away walking out the door. Jason grabbed a gun from the coffee table then jogged smoothly behind him down the stairs and into the foyer. "How ya doin' Frank?" Jason called. The man at the desk just waved still enthralled with the newspaper. Once they were out on the street Jason asked "Alright, tell me what happened." Bruce kept it short and to the point.

"There was nothing in his apartment, The Cave, or any of the safe houses that told me where he was going, who this informant is, or what the tip was. He's completely gone off the grid." He finished.

"And the Titans? His friends?" He shoved his hands in his pockets jingling his change.

"They didn't know anything.

"What about his diary?"

"Diary?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, 'Field Journal'" He rolled his eyes. Bruce shook his head. "Oh come on! He writes in it every time he's at the manor?"

"How do you know this?"

"Bruce, like you said, this is Tim we're talking about here. It's like his own set of personal notes. He said it's mostly about cases but I think there's more than just that in it. And I know he's so lame that he probably wrote in it before he left." Jason said matter-of-factly. "If anything. I'd want to look through it just for blackmail for when he does come back."


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Games

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 5. Idk how I feel about this one but im going to put it out there anyways... Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Five: Mind Games**

_You will not break. You will. Not. Break._ Tim kept chanting this in his head, trying his best to block the excruciating pain running up and down his body. The sedatives have been completely drained from his system and his adrynaline seems to have run out. He's sustained several fractures and multiple breaks from the hour with the hammer, and several burns from another hour with the taser. Also, he's had to go to the bathroom for a really long time. He doesn't know what The Joker wants and he's convinced that he doesn't want anything. He simply wants only to torture him. Yet, it wasn't him they had originally wanted; they wanted Dick, but got him instead. _That's why no one is looking for me,_ He thought. _I'm worthless. I'm nothing. I'm- No! That's not true. You will not break, Drake! _

"Ha." Tim gurgled out a small laugh realizing that had rhymed. His entire body smarted from the small movement.

"Why, my little Robin." Tim snapped back into focus. "You seem like you're actually enjoying yourself now!" The Joker had left a little while ago to 'play with his other toys', but now he stepped back into Tim's line of sight. "Now maybe you'll see how much fun this really is!" He clapped with excitement. ""Why don't you laugh again for me?" Tim kept his mouth shut. "Aw, come on my little birdy. I made you scream, now I'll make you laugh."

He came up to Tim with a collar and fastened it around his neck. Then, he gave a small black remote to one of the goons that were standing there watching the excitement. "Here. Use this however you'd like." The idiot looked down at it blankly. "Well?" The Joker demanded. "PRESS THE BUTTON!" He quickly smashed the button down with his big meaty finger. Electricity bolted into Tim's neck and throughout his limbs. Everyone laughed as his body convulsed from the high voltage. A few seconds later, he came to a rest. His breathing is ragged and his whole body dangling limply. The urge to urinate came flooding back into his mind. Then, the goon pressed the button again, this time, holding it down for a second longer. "All I want you to do is laugh. So. LAUGH!."

He grabbed the remote and held the button down sending a continuous wave of electricity into Robin. An earsplitting scream ripped out of his throat. Red-stained strands of drool dripped out of his mouth and onto his chest when he came to a rest. He know that, normally, he'd be, well, ashamed of his weakness, but he's way past that point now. _Don't break, Drake._

"Heh." A short laugh slipped out of his mouth._ How is that even funny!? You are literally bleeding out right now._ He squished his mouth closed and timidly looked up at The Joker's satisfied grin.

"What were you laughing at?" He prodded, coming closer. Tim shook his head which shot pain into his back. "Aw, don't be embarrassed my robin. You can tell me. You can trust me."

"I-" He paused, unsure. "I thought about something...and it rhymed." He gurgled looking away. The Joker barked out short sharp laughs. It echoed throughout the warehouse and vibrated Robins body.

"See? That wasn't as hard as you made it out to be. Now, was it?" Only after hesitating for a second, Tim shook his head silently. "We'll work on your sense of humor later."Tim couldn't forget about the overwhelming pressure in his bladder. Noticing his preoccupation the Joker asked, "Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"I...have to go." He struggled to get out. "...Bathroom."

"Oh, that is a predicament." He hummed. "But I will allow you to go." His entire face twisted up into an evil grin. "What are you waiting for? Go right ahead." Tim's confused expression quickly turned to one of horror.

"But.."

"'But but but'" The Joker mimicked. "Do you have to go or not?" Tim nodded. "Then do it."

"I-I can't"

"You can and will, young man!" The Joker demanded like a father would a son. "I can wait here all day until you go." Tim squeezed his bladder as hard as he can.

After a few minutes the entirety of Robin was shaking from restraint. he tried to relax his body to rest for a bit and the pressure on his bladder demanded to be released. "No, please no-" He felt his body relieve itself and warm liquid filled his undershorts and ran down his legs. Finally reaching his breaking point, he started to cry. _No one's coming for me. I'm useless, they don't want to find me. I deserve this. I am nothing._

They sat there for awhile watching him have a mental break down. Several minutes passed until the Joker said "Get him down." No one moved. "I said, GET HIM DOWN!" He yelled kicking over a cart. All of the goons hurried to Tim tripping over themselves. Finally, they unrestrained him and let him fall to the floor.

He laid there for while still crying. Still bleeding. Still hurting all over. He didnt even care that he was laying in a large puddle of his blood, sweat, and pee. He just curled up into a ball wailing. His ugly sobs shook his entire body. The Joker went over to his side and squatted down. He smoothed Robin's hair and rubbed his back. "There, there, my little birdie. It's only been one day. Why don't we call it a night, hm?" Robin just continued to cry. "Robin." He soothed. "My little Robin...You know you are my Robin now, right?" He sighed. "But we'll talk about this again tomorrow. We're going to be at a new place, and I think you'll like it!" But Tim wasn't listening anymore. The strain on his body made him faint and he was tucked safely into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6: Dear Diary

AN: OMG I'm so sorry guys! I though I had uploaded Chapter 5 already! So as a sorry here's Chapter 6 too. Don't forget to review! Let me now if something was confusing or too fast so I can fix it :) Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Six: Dear Diary**

I told you so." Jason chimed, sprawled in a reading chair. They were back at the manor in the study and Bruce had just pulled out Tim's journal out from one of the bookshelves.

"We could have found it faster if you had been looking for it too." He stated resisting the childish urge to roll his eyes. Jason just shrugged.

"I told you where it was didn't I? Heck, I told you existed which was really sad on your part that you didnt even know about it. Really, Bruce you should start paying more attention to your kids. They could be feeling neglected."

Bruce laid the book open on the desk ignoring Jason. He breathed a curse and pounded his fist on the desk. He started pacing around the room rubbing his face and Jason got up and went to the book.

"What? Where did he- oh." The book had no words on it, only weird symbols all over it. "Its a code." He stated, almost in awe.

"Is there a Key? Can we crack it?" Bruce said over his shoulder. Jason shook his head.

"The replacement sure didn't want anyone to know his business. But, we can run it through the Computer and it should be able to do it for us."

Batman was already out the door and on his way into The Cave. Jason followed him with the book.

He scanned it and uploaded the files into the program; Bruce watching his every move.

"Well?" He said staring at the screen.

"Well what?"

"What does it say!" He said almost (almost) exasperated.

"Oh come on Bruce; it doesn't work that fast. You have to give it some time. You made the damn thing didn't you?" Bruce made a throaty sound. "You're acting like he's your mentally handicapped son. Of course that's not too far-"

"How long." Bruce interrupted. Jason rolled his eyes.

"As impatient as ever. I'm not sure. It could take a day to a couple days to a week depending on how complicated it is."

"What? We need this decoded NOW."

"Sorry, B." Jason said actually feeling bad (ha). "Didn't know the replacement was your new favorite."

"Fine. Thank you for your assistance, but I can handle this from here. I'll send Alfred down to arrange payment." Bruce said storming out.

He sat there a little while staring at the screen. After an hour or so, the Computer said in a robotic female voice, "Three days until decoding is complete."

_Jesus, Tim. Didn't know you had it in you...Bruce is actually really worried-God, you should see him. Acting like a stupid doting parent or something. He's really embarrassing himself. Why did you go alone? That was so stupid..._

"I hope you're okay."

"Tea, Master Jason?" Alfred said making Jason jump.

"Alfred! I-uh, coffee." Alfred placed a cup in front of him.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"Yeah, What about this payment Bruce keeps talking about?" Alfred nodded.

"Very good, Sir. If you will follow me." He led Jason into a room that had weapons spread out over a table. "Master Bruce said you can have whatever you'd like. He'd also like you to have this." He pulled a check out of his jacket's inside pocket.

"Aw Alfred." Jason said sweetly plucking the check out his hand. "You shouldn't have!" He examined the few things on the table. He was mostly uninterested until something small caught his eye.

"Good choice, sir." Alfred commended as Jason stuffed bags of different colored pellets in his jacket. "Do be careful with those. The blue ones are smoke bombs. The red ones are explosives. The-"

"Will do Al." Jason saluted walking back out into the Cave. "Hey squirt." Jason greeted passing by Damian who was staring at the Computer. He opened his mouth to retort but Jason was already half-way up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter Seven: Sleeping Beauty**

AN: Hey sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!~~

Tim jerked awake in a pitch black room. His muscles throbbed as he sat up from the cold hard ground. The room was alien and quiet. All he could hear was his heartbeat in his chest as he waited for his eyes to adjust. He cautiously stood up as he saw the outline of a door a small hint of light leaking out from the bottom. Hands outstretched in front of him he skimmed his hand up and down the surface until he found the small circular knob. He blinked as he entered a brightly lit hallway. The carpet was soft against his bare feet. Thoughts flooded through his brain. _Am I in the manor? Did batman-did Bruce come and save me?! _Finally able to see his body, Tim looked down at the bulky bandages strapped to his skin. _How long was I asleep? _

He wandered through the hall. Opening doors and looking into rooms. He realized that this wasn't the manor and a sinking feeling flooded his gut. Anxiety overtook him and he started to skip doors not wanting to know what was behind them anymore. Instead he favored a larger mahogany door that looked different somehow from the others. With sweaty hands, he grasped the handle only opening the door slightly. He peaked inside and saw what looked like a dining room. The table was full of every breakfast food you could imagine. Tim's eyes skimmed over all of them, saliva practically dripping out of his mouth. His stomach demanded that he eat something but he hesitated. He looked around realizing that he had taken several steps forward into the room. He stiffened noticing that someone was sitting at the head of the table motionless; watching him.

"W-who's there?" Tim fumbled out unable to find his voice

"Son!"

"D-dad?" He asked completely confused.

"Hey what are you doing just standing there? Come sit by your old man." Tim robotically obeyed and sat in the seat the man gestured to.

"W-where are we?" Tim asked relaxing a little bit. Temptation overwon logic as he began to fill his plate.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed in a shockingly familiar way. "We're at home!" Tim froze fork midway from his plate to his mouth. The Joker squinted at him. "Are you okay, son? Maybe I pushed you too hard during training yesterday."

_'My little Robin...You know you are my Robin now, right?'_ Events came flooding back into his memory from yesterday. He shivered but not from the cold. Tim put his fork down his stomach suddenly feeling tight and queasy.

"He's not going to come is he?" Tim breathed to himself. The Joker laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you talking about? Who's coming?"

Tim, who had tensed at the touch, just shook his head and said "No one."

"Well, alright." The Joker shrugged. "Drink all of your coffee, okay? Its not cheap." Tim tensely gulped it down not wanting to take the chance of pissing him off. He felt beady eyes on him until he drank the last drop. "Finished?" Tim nodded. Then the Joker said loudly making Tim jump, "Okay! Time for training!" And he snapped his fingers. A bunch of goons came out and grabbed Tim. Panic overtook him.

"Wait! No! Please no! I drank it!" He struggled against them but they overpowered him and dragged him down the hallway and into the room he woke up in. Throwing him onto the ground roughly, they turned on a single light which revealed everything. There were shackles on the wall beside a fireplace that was being lit by a larger figure. The same steel medical carts from before lined a close by wall.

"Do you like your new training room, Son? I just had it re-done." He boasted as the goons chained Tim in the shackles. Tim felt his panic slip away being replaced by defeat and resignation, and he hung there limply.

"Yes sir." He answered numbly. Faintly aware of crackling of the now-roaring fire.

"Aw come on, Son. Let's get a smile on that face!" The Joker encouraged as he went over to make a selection from the instruments. Choosing one, he struted back over to the dangling boy. "Now repeat after me. 'I am nobody.'"

"I am nobody." Tim repeated with very little hesitation.

"'I am worthless.'"

"I-I am worthless."

"'I am nothing.'"

"I am nothing."

"Good!" The Joker brightened considerably. "Now repeat all of that, and say it like you mean it."

"I am nobody. I am worthless. I am Nothing." Tim said in a monotone voice. The joker tsked, shaking his head and brought his hand up to slice at a bruised section of skin.

"Say it with some conviction! Shout it out! Project you voice so everyone can hear!"

"I Am Nobody! I Am Worthless! I Am Nobody!" Another slash.

"AGAIN!"

"I AM NOBODY!" Tim screamed with all his might arching against the restraints. "I AM WORTHLESS!" He slumped back down exhaustion taking over him. "I am nothing." He finally whispered. "I am nothing...I am nothing."


	8. Chapter 8: The Past is in The Past

AN: Thanks you for your reviews and many follows! A special thanks to kagome04 for the great words of encouragement! So I present to you (finally) Ch 8.

**Chapter Eight: The Past is in The Past**

Jason is standing at the door of the manor unable to decide if he should ring the doorbell or just walk in. He stood there for a good couple of minutes before Alfred opened the door.

"Master Jason?" He asked little surprised. Jason knew it was a farce because Alfred seemed to know everything. "What are you doing standing out here?" Jason just shrugged."I was wondering if the book was decoded yet. It said only three days..."

"Come inside, Sir. Breakfast will be together shortly. Maybe you could bring Master Bruce when you come back up as well. He's been sitting down there for the past couple of days and I'm worried for his health." Before Jason could respond, he left to the kitchen leaving him with no choice but to go find Bruce.

"Jason walked down into The Cave immediately spotting Bruce at the computer. _Is he asleep? I should just go get Alfred..._ He started to turn away immediately regretting his decision to come.

"Jason?" Bruce called making him jump. He tried to play it off.

"Sup, B? What you doing down here? Alfred's making breakfast." Bruce paused for a moment to stare at him before turning back to the computer.

"Tell him I can't right now. I have to fix this."

"Bruce, fix what? What happened?" He went over to the computer to look at the code. "My God Bruce! What did you do?!" He was staring at a completely blue and black screen.

"I was trying to speed it up and then it," he waved at the computer. "Did this."

"Why did you make me help you if you were just going to fuck everything up?" Jason pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. Bruce silently huffed but got up while Jason took his place to try to fix the computer. "Weren't you the one who made this program?" He said already frustrated.

"Well, yes, I made all of them, but Tim was always updating them, fixing bugs, and I guess he even added new features."

"And?" Jason asked uninterested in his excuses.

"He did a lot of the technological things for the cases."

Jason just rolled his eyes. "B, just admit that you make Tim do everything because you're old and you don't know how to do it yourself."

"I am not old. I just don't have the time to do everything myself. At least Timothy does it willingly, without bribery."

"Are you trying to make a point old man?" Jason asked nearly fuming. "Because I can let you do this on your own if you're so capable."

"Go ahead!" Bruce said evenly. "Walk away like you always do."

"Fuck you, Bruce." Jason seethed through clenched teeth. "You know why I left."

"You didn't have to come back."

"Yeah, but I did! I came back." Bruce stared silently. "But it wasn't because you wanted me to." Jason said quietly. "No. It was because you had no other choice. I was your last resort." Bruce still said nothing only looking at him cold eyes. He got up shaking his head. "You're the same as always too Bruce. A prideful bastard." He took a step then almost as an after thought said, "Fuck you."

Then, he stormed away side-stepping past Alfred who was on his way down to see what was taking them so long. He caught sight of Damian sitting at the table with his damn dog at his feet. He glanced up locking eyes with him. "See ya squirt." He called not slowing his pace. He could almost picture the angry blush that came on Damian's face when he registered what Jason had said. He thought of that as he lit a cigarette on his way out.

Bruce sat rubbing his face hunched over in his chair. "Not tonight Alfred. I have too much work to do." The butler shook his head.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Sir." And walked away without lecturing him about eating right or keeping his strength up or to mind his manners. He sighed frustrated and started angrily. _I am not old._


	9. Chapter 9: The Grand Tour

AN: I felt bad about not updating sooner so I'm going to go ahead and give you 9 :)

**Chapter Nine: The Grand Tour**

Tim woke up feeling what he always has the last several days: nothing. The memories from yesterdays training tried to flood into his brain, but he pushed them down. There is no use in remembering anything at this point. Its not very amusing anyways. He left the training room and traveled the hallway like he did every morning, ignoring the sharp pains and dull throbs of his body. Wait, what pain? Its only been a little over a week, but to Tim, its been a lifetime. This is all he knows now.

He padded barefoot into the dining area and sat in his place. It was right beside his dad. "Good morning, dad." He said like a robot forcing himself to smile up at the man with the powdered face and slicked-back, green hair.

"And a good morning to you, Tim!" The Joker cackled. They ate breakfast with little conversation. Tim remembering to drink all of his coffee. The Joker made comments about work and the stupidity of everyone; Tim tensely agreed with whatever he said. They were sharing a small laugh when a hot liquid was poured in Robin's lap. A beefy goon was trying to refill his coffee but had completely missed.

"Hahahahaha" Tims laugh turned mechanical like he does in training whenever he feels pain. Blacking out, he reached out and grabbed a nearby knife stabbing it through the goon's hand and into the table. His eyes were glazed over and he couldn't stop laughing. Even as blood was gushing out of the mans hand and being soaked up by the napkins he couldn't control himself.

After a minute, Tim finally calmed down. He ripped out the knife making the man scream which brought him back.

"Shut up!" Tim ran a hand through his hair. The man quieted down to a whimper. "Leave." Tim ordered.

The Joker, who was only sitting the with a twisted grin on his face through the entire show, spoke up. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He demanded. "Do as he says! Leave!" Everyone scurried out leaving them alone.

The Joker clapped a hand onto Tim's shoulder and said, "I'm proud of you, son." Tim who was staring at his bloody knife in his hand looked up at the Joker blankly. "Say 'thanks, dad'." He pressed the button to Tims shock collar.

"T-thanks, dad." He said through the jolt automatically pasting a smile on his face.

"Alright kid. Let's go." Tim nodded and quickly put the knife on his plate before followed him out.

Tim just assumed that they were going to do some new training, but when they passed the training room, he asked, "Are we not going to train today?"

"No, were going to do something a little different." The Joker cackled.

They walked out of the small hallway and entered a huge room. The ceiling was at least 35 feet tall. With an elegant and expensive chandelier dangling down from it.

"Woah!" Tim breathed. It seemed like the entire place dwarfed him sheerly by size itself. There was a large staircase that didn't even fill up half of the room right in front of them. It went up then evened out into a platform that had an expensive looking set of glass doors. The staircase continued onto either side of the door and disappeared into the walls. Behind them was a very tall set of thick wooden doors. They must be the front doors to the mansion. (Pretty much you can fit an entire house in just the entryway)

"This is the foyer." The Joker said after a few minutes. He waved to their left "That is the kitchen and where we came from is the servants quarters."

He pointed at the door to the left of the large staircase. "That is the dining area where we will have all our meals at from now on." He point to the door on the right of the staircase. "And that is the study. You may use that room for whatever recreational purpose you'd like. Reading, playing games, etcetera." Tim could only nod. "The library is adjacent to the study. As is the kitchen to the dining room. The foyer is used as a ballroom for parties, but if it a small gathering we will be in the sitting room just up the stairs here."

They climbed the first set of stairs and he held opened the glass doors. Tim hesitantly poked his head into the spacious yet cozy room. There was a bar on the far wall with stools to sit on. In the back of the room was a fireplace and several leather sitting chairs. There were more glass doors in the back but Tim's head was almost squished in as the door was violently closed. The Joker guided him up the left staircase as if nothing had happened.

"This staircase leads up to the west wing. Where your bedroom is."

"What's up the right staircase?" Tim asked forgetting himself. He received a short zap from his collar.

"Do not interrupt me. That's the East wing. Where your mother and I sleep." Tim wondered who his mother was, but he knew asking would earn him another couple volts. He also wondered if he'd need training to call her mom like he did to call the Joker his dad. But he only nodded and they continued. The Joker pointed out the extra bedrooms and a playroom for the electronic or noisy activities.

Tim was only half paying attention. He couldn't help but think about his mom. _She has to be nice. All moms are nice, right? I bet she's the most beautiful person in the world._ And for a moment, Tim could imagine a world where he's happy and cared for. He yearned for a kind hand to guide him, to softly caress him, and to protect him from harm. _After all, that's what mothers do, right? ...right?_


	10. Chapter 10: Consuela

AN:Well, I was sitting here thinking "Okay great chapters! I can update sometime next week or so" (*cough* months *cough*) but then, I was like "CRAP! Ch 10 goes with Ch 9!" *Sobs* Well here she is. I hope I didnt mess anything up. Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Ten: Consuela**

"And this is your bedroom." They came to a stop at the door thats in the very back of the West Wing. He opened the door and they stepped in. The walls were swirls of purple and green with a still pretty tall ceiling. The was a huge four poster bed that had a silk purple curtain and lots of purple fluffy pillows. The sheets were green and there a clown alarm clock on a matching wooden nightstand. It flashed 4:45. "Its mahogany." The Joker said as Tim rubbed one of the posts.

"It's great. Thanks, dad."

"Why don't you look in the closet? I got some clothes for you."

Tim without hesitation does as he's told. He opened the doors to a walk in closet thats filled with several different outfits all green and or purple in some way. On the far left of the closet was a mahogany dresser that had two large drawers and beneath them were three rows of the same black and white wingtips. Tim realized most of his clothes matched what he's seen his dad in. Only his clothes substitutes shorts for his dads pants.

"Theres going to be a party this evening around six. Nothing too fancy, but a lot of very important people will be there." The Joker went in and picked out a simple purple tailcoat and shorts with a green undershirt and bowtie. "First you should get a bath. You smell like shit. Then, I want you to put these on." The joker laid the clothes put on the bed then walked over a rope on the wall. He pulled it twice and a Hispanic woman came rushing in a few moments later.

"Yes, Master?" She asked with a thick accent. Looking from him to Tim.

"Timothy, this our maid, Consuela. Please bathe him and then get him ready for the party." He told her.

"Yes, sir. Right this way Master Timothy."

"I have to get ready too, but I'll see you at the party in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my boy!" He clapped his hand on his shoulder as a farewell and left him alone.

"This way Master Timothy." Consuela said again.

"Just call me Tim, okay?" He followed her out of his room and into a bathroom made for a king. The bathtub already had hot milky water in it. He took off his undershorts (his self consciousness lost days ago) and threw them into the trash hoping to never see them again. Consuela helped him take off his many bandages and threw them in with his shorts.

"What about the collar?" He asked unhopeful. "Can't it electrify the water if it gets submerged? Or it could short circuit and electrocute me. "

"I'm sorry Master Tim. I can not take it off for you." He had a feeling that she knew exactly what happens when you try to take one off.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, he merely shrugged as she helped him climb into the tub and slowly ease him in. He hissed in pain as the steamy water flooded his wounds, but soon, his muscles started to relax. She got a small hand towel and wrapped it around the collar. "There, it still can't be submerged but it helps yes?"

He soaked in the tub trying to relax as she washed him. She leaned him this way and that way, which was fine, until it came time to wash the grease, blood, and whatever else out of his hair. He had to lean his head back as far as he could without getting the collar wet. It hurt his bruised ribs, but eventually, he was all clean and had to get out.

The once steamy milky water is now pink and cold. All the dried blood and god know what else that was caked on has been washed away under Consuela's skilled hands. She dried him off and reapplied the few bandages he needed. Then she guided him back to his room to get dressed.

She brought out clean undershorts for him and knee high green socks. She attached a purple garter to his underwear to keep his socks up then put on the rest of the outfit. She slicked his hair back with a dark green gel and then dusted his face with a white power that clung to his skin. He didn't really understand why all of this was being done, but then again, he didn't really care either. Anything is better than that dark, putrid room.

She wiped off her hands and said, "Okay, one more thing and you're ready." She pulled an orange cylinder out of her pocket. "Hold out your hand." He did as he was told and she put a yellow pill in his hand.

"What is it?"

"Master understands that you have...special anxieties. He said to take one every day. "

"I don't know..." He said staring down at it. He has a nagging feeling all of a sudden. "I haven't really been feeling any anxieties."

"Please Master Tim. It will make you feel better...Its what your dad thinks is best. You've already taken them before, remember?"

"I have?" She nodded. "Well, okay."


	11. Chapter 11: Poisoned Part 1

AN: Hey everyone! This is going to be a really long chapter. It was going to be the shortest but I decided to add some stuff and it ended up being over 2000 words! I think I'm going to split it into two parts :) Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Eleven: Poisoned Part 1**

"B, all I'm saying is give the guy a break." Nightwing scolded into his comm as he jumped from roof to roof. "I know he's an asshole sometimes, but he's still apart of our family." There was no response and Nightwing quickly moved to Batman's location. He swooped in landing next to the squatting black clad figure. "Batman, are you even listening to me?"

"Nightwing." He greeted and Dick squatted next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Ivy's up to something." Dick looked across the street from where they were sitting.

"At the mall?" He was confused. "Why's Ivy at the mall?" Batman didn't say anything. "Maybe she's getting some stuff from Earthbound?"

"Nightwing" Batman sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm shutting up." He threw his hands up. "What's the plan?"

"Whatever she's doing, it can't be good." He gruffly said. "I have to get in there."

"B, you'll just cause a scene. What if she know you're onto her and now she's just trying to make you look stupid?" Nightwing pointed out.

"It's Ivy. She's always up to something."

"Look, how about this: I go in there in my civvies and tell you whats up through the comm. If she's doing something bad, I'll tell you to go ahead and swoop in."

"Absolutely not." Nightwing ignored him and called Alfred.

"Hey, Al? Can you bring me some clothes?"-"I'm at the mall...Yeah."-"Thanks Alfred." Dick hung up. "He's on his way."

-ooo-

Batman sighed as he watched Dick change into his civvies. "This isn't going to work. It's too dangerous."

"Chillax, B. I'm just going to the mall." He shrugged on a shirt. "It's Poison Ivy, Batman. We've beat her more times than I can count."

"That's not what I'm-" He sighed again. " Just go in, find Ivy, and get out, okay?"

"Whatever you say, B." Nightwing saluted and walked out of the ally. Batman went back to the roof making sure to keep out of sight. He'll alert Dick if anything changes.

Once inside, Dick stuck his hands in his pockets and casually roamed around. Every now and then, he'd catch glimpses of red hair and he'd go into a store to 'browse' through whatever was there. That's what he was doing now when he was interrupted by a smiling blonde woman.

"Excuse me, Sir. Can I help you with anything?" She looked almost worried for him.

"Oh." He focused on her. Then gestured to the brightly colored fabrics in front of him. "Um, no thanks. I'm just looking." Looking around, he saw a sign that said 'Juniors'. He almost punched himself in the face when he realized that he had been pretending to browse through bras.

"Ah, well" She said awkwardly. "Let me know." Then she turned away probably to go get a manager to throw him out. Just past her he saw Ivy looking through the coats.

"Actually!" He said quickly stopping her. "I have no idea what I'm doing. Could you help me?"

"Oh, uh..yes. What did you need help with?" She said trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Well, I'm just going to come out and say it." He faked a sigh. "I have a ten year old little sister who I'm taking care of all by myself since- since our mother has passed away. Now she needs new bras and panties and I have no idea what to get her and" he took a breath to gauge her reaction. She looked so sad and empathetic. _Nailed it._ "I'm sorry, this is just so awkward for me, and I know i must look like some pedo hanging around little girls' underwear." He hung his head trying not to smile.

"Oh my gosh you poor thing!" She fluttered around him. "No! It's completely okay. I just came over because you looked so lost and I thought I should help."

"Thank you so much!"

She helped him out for a while and he kept and eye on Ivy. She looked at the coats trying them on, feeling them. She even looked at a few dresses. She decided on a dark green cocktail dress, and turned back to the coats. Something was wrong though. She grabbed a fur coat angrily looking around.

"WHO COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" She screamed. The whole store seemed to pause; its full attention on her. Dick could clearly see her now, and she was holding the coat like you would a baby. "AUUGGHHHH!" She screamed again this time throwing the fur to the ground. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ALL WILL PAY!"

"B!" Dick quickly said into the comm. Ivy started throwing pollen at the crowd now forming around her. _Those dumbasses! _ Dick left the shocked blonde behind and hurried to intervene. "Go! Run!" He yelled at everyone. "It's Poison Ivy! Run!" He said again. The crowd quickly dispersed leaving only the people who had been hit with the toxic pollen. "It's over, Ivy." He said facing her.

"And who do you think you are?" She put her hand on her hip. Sizing him up. "Get 'em boys." She snapped her fingers, and the people who were laying on the ground just before quickly jumped up. The rushed him but he was to quick and skilled for them. He tried not to hurt them as he hit their pressure points. "AHH!" She screamed at him once they were all safely on the ground again. "You know. I had no idea someone so handsome could be so annoying." She told him taking a step forward. "Too bad you have to die. I would have loved to bring you to the party tonight." She raised her hand as if to strike him, when Batman crashed in. He acted quickly knocking her to the ground.

"Batman!" Dick exclaimed for show when Ivy was tied up.

"Step aside, kid." Batman played along.

"Man, that was so cool. She was all like 'Do you wanna go to this party' but you were all like 'Nu-uh! There's no time for parties' and was all like Pew! Pew! Pow! all over her!" Dick exclaimed secretly relaying the information he had learned to Batman. "To be honest I was going to ask her where and when because I kinda really wanted to go..." He trailed off. "But I can see when I'm not wanted. It was so awesome to meet you Batman! Bye, Ivy!" Dick jogged out of the store to try to stall the policemen leaving Batman to deal with Ivy.


	12. Chapter 12: Poisoned Part 2

**Chapter Twelve: Poisoned Part 2**

"Jeez Batman! I was just shopping!" Poison Ivy complained from her spot on the floor.

"Tell me about the party." He demanded.

"W-what party?" She stuttered. "Are you talking about what that weird kid said? Don't listen to him he's just-"

"Tell me about the party!" He demanded a little more loudly.

"Oh alright." She sighed. "The Joker is hosting a small get together tonight. In honor of his newest...em- family member." She rolled her eyes. "It's not really important, and I wasn't going to go. The League of Smiles are probably going to be the only ones there to be completely honest. They absolutely adore Joker, you know. God, they're so annoying. Anyways, what I'm saying is who cares Joker! No one. That's who. That's like hosting a funeral for one of your henchmen. And that never happens so-"

"Shut up, Ivy."

"Batman!" She scolded. "Where are your manners?" She quickly undid her restraints. "Well, if that's how you're going to act then I'm leaving." Before he could act she had thrown up a cloud of pollen. "Later, handsome." She taunted before she disappeared. Batman didn't bother to go after her. He needed time to mull over this new information.

"Hey B!" Dick came back giving up on trying to stall the feds. "Woah, where's Ivy? Batman?"

"We're leaving." Batman turned on his heels and stormed out with his cape blowing behind him.

"God, he's so melodramatic sometimes!" Dick sighed and slowly followed him out.

-ooo-

"This is a stealth mission, am I clear?" Batman was pacing in front of the two boys side by side.

"Aye aye, Captain." Nightwing said enthusiastically.

"Yes, father." Damian sighed already annoyed by his older brother. "But I have a question: why are we taking the monkey again?"

"Because this monkey has saved your butt too many time to count." Dick exclaimed giving Damian a noogie.

"Father!" He protested struggling to get away.

"Enough." Batman said. Nightwing released the young Robin laughing when he tried to smooth down his hair. "We need all the help we can get tonight. He's going to be our inside eyes and ears and we'll be acting as his backup in case he's discovered. the most dangerous of people are going to be there tonight so do not even think of engaging them. Remember stealth."

"You've said that five times now." Damian muttered crossing his arms.

"You think Red Hoods gonna be there?" Nightwing chirped.

Batman sighed but chose to ignore the question. "Now, Ivy knows we're going to be there, so they're going to be on high alert."

"I don't think she told anyone." Nightwing offered not phased at all by the obvious subject change.

"And why wouldn't she, Grayson?" Damian crossed his arms.

"Because, She has her own agenda. There's only one person who she would have told, and that's her bff Harley Quinn. Ivy's crazy, but she's not stupid. I don't think she told anyone."

"That is the most ignorant thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. And that's really saying something."

"Demon spawn." Dick muttered.

"Intolerable buffoon." Damian hissed.

"That is enough you two." Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's go." ]

"Yeah!" Dick whooped and jumped onto his motorcycle revving the engine to life. Batman just stalked to his car and Damian snootily followed stiffly sitting in the passenger seat.

They drove their vehicles to the safe house closest to the mansion and then went on foot. They were traveling silently across the rooftops separately to not bring attention to themselves when Dick whispered into his com, "Batman, Red Hood is here."

Batman, of course, ordered they convene at once - Nightwing bringing Red Hood. Batman and Robin were silently waiting in the shadows of the rooftop when two more shadows joined them.

"Go home, Red Hood.", he demanded crossly.

"B!" Nightwing interjected.

"He's unreliable." Batman said stubbornly.

"Well I think he can help." Nightwing said before Jason could talk. "He can come inside with me. Well both dress as catering and-"

"Absolutely not. He had his chance to help."

"You messed up the program, not me." Jason said ready to just go in by himself.

"And." Nightwing said trying to keep the peace. "Damian helped you fix it. He's better at all that technology stuff anyways."

"I said no. He's a danger to the mission, and a danger to the group. Leave Red Hood."

"See ya. I don't need your permission to do anything. Or did you forget what happened last time you were in my territory?" Jason warned.

"Batman, please let him come. It's not his fault there wasn't anything in the warehouse." Damian said quietly stealing everyone's attention. "And don't think that, if we had gotten there sooner, we would have found something because we wouldn't have. Whoever took Red isn't someone who would leave a trail." Damian swallowed feeling self conscious under their stares. "It's been a week and this is the only lead we have. That's why we're here, isn't it? To find out what we can? Jason knows his way around here. You said that we need all the help we can get." He finished and they sat in silence.

Dick, finally realizing his mouth was hanging open quickly closed his jaw swallowing back tears. He looked around at everyone. He loves Tim with all his heart and staring around at these shadows he knows that they do too. They all miss him just as much as he does.

"For Tim." He whispered. And put his hand out.

"For Drake." Robin whispered begrudgingly putting his hand over Nightwing's. Jason just put his hand on top sighing. He knew they weren't going anywhere until he did it. They all stared at Batman.

"Come on, B." Nightwing encouraged.

"Do not make me regret this." He grumbled. He disappeared heading towards the large building just a few blocks away.


	13. Chapter 13: Wow U Must B Fun At Parties

AN: Hey y'all. Did some major editing to this chapter. I still have a lot of doubts but I'm just going to roll with it. So without further ado. Chapter 13. Enjoy!~~

**Chapter Thirteen: Wow You Must Be Fun At Parties**

Tim slowly walked down the steps taking in the scene in front of him. The foyer was filled with tons of people. He had a small feeling that he knew these several of these people but he didn't know from where. _Whatever_. He thought to himself.

Once he got down the second flight of stairs, he was greeted by a man in a white, button up shirt and black pants.

"Would you care for a beverage, Young Sir?" He took a random glass off his silver tray and kept going. He walked through the crowd looking at all the people. When he passed, they all stopped what they were talking about and stared at him. Some wearily some with interest.

"Is that him?" They'd whisper when they thought he was out of earshot. "That's him. That's Robin!" Tim didn't mind at all. He just let himself drift throughout the conversations feeling completely relaxed.

"There you are!" Called a familiar voice. Tim looked up to see his dad motioning him over. He seems to have been talking with a couple of men. He walked over. "I would like to introduce you to my son, Timothy. Tim, this is Mr. Bane, Mr. Cobblepots, and Professor Crane."

"Good evening. How are you? Thank you for coming." He shook each of their hands and they nodded at his greetings. Then all just kind of stared at him. Not rudely, but in a way one would stare at a painting.

"Is this really him?" Cobblepots asked quizzically.

"I assure you. This is the Red Robin." Joker said putting a hand on Tim's shoulder. "Well, he's my Robin now."

"I'm still half expecting him to suddenly start to attack us." Mr. Bane said with a nervous laugh.

"Why would I do that?" Tim interjected honestly confused, then, continued politely so he wouldn't anger his father, "I would never try to hurt a respectable guest in our home such as yourself."

"Of course you wouldn't. Just keep taking your medicine, son, and that will never happen." He ruffled Tim's hair with a little more force than he should.

"Yes, Sir." Tim said automatically looking down.

"These men and I have some business to discuss. Why don't you go and try to meet more people?"

"Yes, Sir." Tim left and continued weave throughout conversations. He let himself linger around those who paid little attention to him. He was stopped a couple times by catering for food or drinks but denied both. After at least a couple of hours of walking around and polite small talk, Tim had a eerie feeling something was wrong._ I guess this is the anxiety Consuela was talking about earlier. _

"Excuse me Sir. Would you care for some snacks?" A young man asked making Tim jump. Anyone would call him a caterer, but Tim's anxiety put him on the defense._ He has to be in his mid twenties. Thats a little young for this job. He's even acting really different than the others. Really on edge but as if he's trying to blend._ Tim shook his head. _Why is he trying to figure out this guy?_ _He's not even that weird. But he __**is**__ weird. Everything screams weird about this guy._ The wheels kept turning inside Tim's brain and the man awkwardly repeated himself.

"Uh, would you like some snacks, Sir."

"Huh? Oh, no thank you." Tim mumbled. The man nodded about to turn away. "Wait a second. Are you crying?!" He asked incredulous.

"I'm sorry, Timbo-er, Sir. I just... really love my job."

"That makes no sense. This isn't even your job." Tim pointed out patience wearing thin for the odd, crying man.

"Sir?" The man asked nervously.

"Why are you here? You're different than the others."

"I don't know what you mean." Dick shrugged averting his eyes.

"I can see it. You're trying to fit in, but why? Why would you want to sneak into a boring business party as catering?"

"Oh look! My tray is empty. I'll be right back." The dark haired man hurried off to the kitchen.

Tim started to follow him wanting to get to the bottom of things, but someone called to him. He looked around and saw some women standing around in a circle. Begrudgingly, Tim went over to them.

"Timmy! My baby! How are you dear?" Squealed a blonde woman in a red and black dress . Tim wondered if this was the woman he was supposed to call mom. She looked just as beautiful as he thought she would. "Girls, I would like you to meet my new son, Timothy!"

"Its very lovely to meet you, Ladies." Tim said not wanting to disappoint his mother in front of her guests. Even with a headache starting to form around his temples from the incident with the weird man.

"Hes so polite." Cooed a woman with dark red hair.

"And very handsome!" Added another. This one had blonde hair too except she had a white dress with some kind of white animal draped over her shoulders. _A rabbit?_

"I'm flattered, ladies. But you all are the good looking ones here."

"Ah!" His mother squealed again. "Isn't he just a sweetheart!" She squished her red coated lips against his cheek giggling. He felt peoples staring eyes on him and he tensed up.

"Aw! Look, hes blushing!" Said the red head and they all giggled.

Tim cleared his throat. "So-uh. How are you enjoying the party? Having fun?"

"Oh you know how us women are." The rabbit girl wave her hand this way and that.

"We're just drinking and gossiping." Nodded red.

"I'm glad you're having a good time. My family and I very much appreciate your attendance." Tim smiled warmly.

"My! Isn't he just a catch! I might just steal you for myself." Red looked him up and down. "How old are you?" Tim froze. _Steal me?_

"He's 17!" His mom scolded. "He's too young for you, Ivy. besides, he's all mine anyways."

"Harley, that's not how it works. Moms aren't supposed to get with their sons." Redhead, Ivy, said.

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to get with a 17 year old either, Ivy." Rabbit girl pointed out.

"Well, there was this one woman I knew-" They all started to chatter at once about women they know who are cougars. Tim tuned them out his head spinning.

Tim was able to get his thoughts together after a few minutes to say, "I'm sorry, Ladies, but I hope you won't mind if I excuse myself."

"Alright Puddin'." His mom said and he kissed her on the cheek as a goodbye.

"Yeah, let him go. It must be torture for him to listen to us go on." Said Ivy. He hurried away.

The words 'steal' and 'torture' circled through his mind. _What's going on with me? And who was that guy? He looked around as he walked towards the steps. Who are all these people? I feel like I'm in danger all of a sudden!_ Tim walked faster. He passed face after face. Tim started hyperventilating and adrenaline pumped through his veins. He wasn't sure where he was going anymore. There's just so many people.

Suddenly, he slammed into a caterer. The man already looked like he didn't want to be there.

"Hey kid! Watch-" He began to scold. "Hey, are you alright?"

Tim shook his head. "I need to get upstairs." He managed to get out. "Medicine." The man hesitantly held onto his shoulders and steadily steered him towards the steps. Tim wanted to squeeze his eyes shut but then he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. They finally reached the stairs, but they were stopped.

"What's wrong son? Are you not having any fun?" Asked the Joker who seemed deeply concerned.

"I think he's having a panic attack...Sir." Said Jason smoothly. "He asked me to take him upstairs for his medicine. He said he really needs to take it." Jason shrugged.

"Its only been a few hours..." The Joker trailed off. "Very well. Give him two for now."

"Yes Sir." Jason bowed slightly then continued to help Tim up the steps. They got to him room and he led Tim to the edge of his bed. "Where are they?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember where I put them." As Jason searched the room, Tim continued talking. Maybe to keep his mind from panicking more, or maybe because his mind was panicking. "This is my first night in this room, you know. I use to sleep in the training room in the servants quarters. I trained in there every day. It was horrible."

"What kind of training did you do?" Jason asked trying to sound casual.

"It was horrible." He repeated. "Dad called it mind training. He taught me all pain is funny and to always laugh. Also to be respectful and obedient or else he'd get mad." Tim hugged his knees to his chest. "Oh God I'm remembering it all. All of the pain. But he told me it was mandatory because I am his son now." Tim could feel a pressure on the back of his eyes. His throat getting tight and a few tears ran down his face. "There was a man here today." Tim voice cracked as he tried to change the subject.

_No shit Sherlock._ Jason rolled his eyes. "What about him?" He asked prodding Tim to go on as he searched. Hoping to keep his mind away from whatever shit he had went through.

"He was dressed as catering. But he wasn't really a caterer. He was younger than the others and didn't say the right things. But he blended in with the others. Too well, though… like he was trying to blend in. When he saw me, he started crying and called me Timbo."

_Damnit Dick!_ "Did you tell anyone?" Jason's voice suddenly uneven.

"No. I pointed out everything he was doing that I thought was weird and he ran away. If I told anyone, I'd be punished for being rude to our guests."

Tims hand fluttered to his neck. Jason saw a piece of the shock collar peeking out from his shirt. They were silent for awhile and he eventually found the pill bottle in the nightstand drawer. He opened it and took out two yellow pills. He slipped one in his pocket and gave one to Tim.

"You're weird too. I know you guys are working together. But I don't know on what. The weirdest part is that I think I know you two from somewhere. But not like I know the people outside.." Tim trailed off the pill taking effect.

"Well maybe you do know us."

"Huh?" Asked Tim. "Know who? Is the party still going on?"

"Um," Jason started confused. "Yeah, it is."

"Oh, I should probably get back or else dad will be mad." Tim gasped for a second then let out a short chorkle.

"What are you laughing at?" Jason asked shocked to hear Tim laughing.

"Oh nothing. Its just that what I had said rhymed."

"Oh. Yeah, it did." Jason felt so awkward. "Uh, yeah. Let go back downstairs."


End file.
